This invention relates to a door with a frame provided therearound, and more particularly to a door wherein said frame has a guiding channel and a slidable connecting member mounted therein.
Referring to FIG. 1, a glass door 1 is provided with a frame 2 for mounting said door to a fixing seat 5 installed in a wall 6. The frame 2 has a guiding channel which is divided into an upper section 22 and a lower section 23 by means of a partition plate 21. A connecting member 3 is screwed to said partition plate 21 in the upper section 22 of the frame 2. To affix the frame 2 to the upper side of the glass door 1, silicone rubber 11 is applied in the lower section 23 of the frame 2. A mounting plate 4 is screwed to the connecting member 3 and has a mounting hole 42 formed therein. The mounting plate 4 is arranged so that a pivot pin 51, which is fixedly mounted in the fixing seat 5, can be inserted into the mounting hole 42 when the door 1 is positioned properly. Another frame is mounted to the lower side of the door in a similar manner with a similar structure. In this way, the door 1 can be pushed or pulled to rotate about the pivot pin 51 to an opened or closed position. However, the abovementioned known door suffers from some disadvantages in that, because the connecting member 3 and the mounting plate 4 are fixed to the frame 2 and the fixing screws 31 for fixing the connecting member 3 are sealed in the silicon rubber 11, the relative positions among the pivot pin 51 of the fixing seat 5, the mounting plate 4 and the connecting member 3 must be precisely predetermined in order to enable the pivot pin 51 to align with and insert into the mounting hole 42. A correction must be made when said relative positions are incorrect. That is, the screws 31 must be removed and then screwed into another proper position after the relative positions of the connecting member 3, the mounting plate 4 and the pivot pin 51 of the fixing seat 5 are rearranged to their respective correct relative positions. Such a correction is messy and may result in damage to parts of the door. It has been found that an automatic door which has a structure similar to that of the abovementioned door suffers from the same disadvantages.